I am The First
by Tonlor
Summary: Simple One Shot story of a Race/Class combination that is not in Wow and i don't foresee it being in WoW either. So read and Enjoy. All Right Reserved to Blizzard Entertainment.


**I am the First**

 **Birth of the Human Shaman**

 **~A/N~ Hello and Howdy. I hope you will like my little one-shot WoW story.**

* * *

A low grunt echoed lightly as a man drug himself from the bowels of a cave. Corpses of his brethren and his foes scattered around him. They had been lead into a suicidal trap. What had been thought to be an Iron Horde hiding place turned out to be possibly the largest podling nest ever seen.

"Bloody fools," the man groaned as he pulled himself into the light of the day. He looked up at the sky seeing the clouds slowly pass over. At least this was a nice place to die. Not like the other areas of Draenor.

"Light… please… end this pain," the man pleaded. He couldn't take the pain any longer. It hurt to breathe. The thought of slowly bleeding out to podling holes was not something he wanted to go through. He closed his eyes hoping the light would hear him.

When no answer came he groaned and spat up blood. "Fine never was one for you anyway," the man growled as he tried to crawl a little more again. His armor was too damn heavy to move in.

"Gotta get this shit off," the man said weakly as he managed to pull off his heavy plate shoulder pads and gauntlets. His breastplate and boots followed leaving him in just his heavy plated pants and belt. He looked at the wounds on his chest and groaned. It was going to take forever to bleed out to these wounds.

"Fuck it. Light won't help maybe the other will. Void… Darkness… Fel… whatever you go by… Give me strength or kill me… I don't care as long as this pain ends," the man said he closed his eyes expecting the darkness to give him some sort of pact that would leave him as a slave.

But no answer came. No sinister voice spoke to him. He wasn't good enough for the void. "For fuck sake is there nothing that will help me?" he asked as he spat up more blood.

His eyes snapped up as he heard something. He thought he heard a voice calling to him. "Who's there?" He asked as he tried to see the owner of the voice.

The voice came again slightly louder. _'Come,'_ was all it said. The man looked around trying to find some sort of help. His eyes fell on the corpse of his group's leader. The man had been a mage and his flames were probably the only real reason he was alive. He had wiped out so many of the podlings before he was over run and slain. His eyes slowly found the help he wanted. The mage's staff. He could use it to walk. To follow that voice. Weakly he crawled trying to reach the staff.

He reached the man's corpse and placed a hand over the man's face closing his eyes. "Rest well brother," he said as he took the mage's staff and weakly managed to push himself up. Leaning heavily on the staff he looked out trying to see if something would tell him which way to stumble.

The voice spoke again. _'Come,'_ this time it held a direction. It had come against the wind. With a grunt and a groan he started to move forward praying the staff wouldn't break.

' _Come,'_ the voice spoke again. The man stopped and took a deep breath. His wounds didn't hurt as much suddenly and he felt a trickle of strength return to his worn body.

"I heed," the man said his voice still weak. Using the staff he started to hobble his way after the voice. Each step felt like it took minutes to achieve. But the voice never stopped encouraging him. It spoke more calling him by name and telling him he would be safe.

His hope shattered when the staff gave way breaking into pieces and dropping him to the ground. He looked at the broken staff and almost cried. Without it he didn't have the strength to stand. His eyes snapped as he heard a low feral growl.

"For fuck sake," the man growled as he saw a large wolf enter the small clearing he was in. Saliva ran out of the beast's mouth as he looked at its easy prey.

The man returned the growl as he drew his last weapon. A small dagger. The only real reason he kept the plated pants. "I won't go down easy," the man said as he spun the dagger and pushed himself to his knees facing the beast.

The beast confident it could kill the man charged forward not even caring to flank him. Just as he leap for the kill the man threw all his strength into his weak legs. The wolves' fangs passed by missing their target but his dagger found its target. The small blade sunk into the wolf's throat.

With a loud echoing whine the wolf thrashed out as life left it. Its sharp paws tore at the man's chest rending flesh before they went limp and the wolf died.

"I am no meal!" The man bellowed as he glared down at the dead wolf. Blood oozed down his chest. This would be the end for him. He blinked a few times seeing he actually felt stronger. His eyes shot wide and he took off running.

Adrenaline. He had to get as far as he could while he still had it pumping through him. He could still hear the voice calling to him softly. _'Come, you are close,'_ the voice spoke as the man ran his body starting to feel heavy.

' _Leap,'_ the voice spoke and the man obeyed and he found himself falling through the air. With a yelp of surprise he plunged into cold waters. Blinking a few times in the water he felt weightless. Not the usual weightless that came from being in water but the kind that came from being carried. The waters slowly pushed him to the surface and towards the shore.

' _What is happening?'_ The man wondered as he felt the ground return under him as he was pushed onto the shore by the waters. The man rolled on to his stomach and started to pull himself forward. Slowly he passed a very large stone.

"I know this place," the man said as he pushed himself up to his knees. He had been here once before. When he was helping his friend fix a problem. His eyes widened as he finally realized what the voice had been.

"The elements," he spoke as the four large stone all burst to life with the very elements they represented. Four figures appeared before the man.

The first lit up the entire clearing its body made of pure living lava and flames. A pair of red eyes looked deep into the man.

The second was almost hard to see as it was only a wisp of swirling winds. A pair of yellow orbs floated behind the veil of his figure.

The third was as large as its own stone but also ethereal. Unlike the others this one didn't hold a true physical form.

The last was the one that pulled him a shore. The living waters around him. and its glowing blue eyes stayed locked on him.

"Welcome to the Throne of the elements," the fury of fire, Incineratus, spoke.

"Why did you bring me of all people here?" the man asked.

"Because you are the first," the fury of wind, Kalandrios, spoke to the man.

"The first?" the man asked.

"You will be the first of your race to don the mantle of Shaman," the fury of water, Aborius, answered.

"And with that mantle new strength will be given," the ethereal fury of earth, Gordawg, added.

"If you think me worthy I will accept your blessing," the man said.

"You have proven you are worthy as you can hear the voice of the wilds," all four furies spoke as one.

"The wilds?" the man asked.

' _I am the wilds,'_ the voice that had led the man to the throne suddenly spoke. The man spun to see a figure of pure green mist floating behind him.

"You chose me?" the man asked unable to believe he was worthy of being picked by a figure of such power. Sure he had prayed to anything to save him but what his shaman friends had said was the wilds didn't speak too many.

' _You are strong; you will showed you refuse to die easily. For those reasons I have chosen you. Now rise,'_ The Wilds spoke as the man felt a new kind of weightlessness overtake him. He looked to see he was floating.

' _Aborius,'_ The Wilds spoke.

"As you command," the fury answered as water surged forward and encased the man. The man held his breath. Until he noticed he could breathe in the water.

' _You are healed,'_ The Wilds spoke as the water evaporated away. The man stood on his own feet again. He legs strong once more. He could feel it now. The power of the elements at his fingertips.

' _Use this power to protect those who cannot protect themselves,'_ The Wilds spoke.

"I will," the man said.

' _Know this now. The man known as William has died today,'_ the wilds spoke.

"Then-" the man started.

' _You are now Ragnos Wildborne, Fury of the Wilds,'_ The Wilds spoke.

"A name I will wear with pride," Ragnos said as he clenched his fists. "I swear upon the life you saved that I will protect all I can," Ragnos added.

' _Then return home and join your Earthen Ring,'_ The Wilds spoke.

"I shall heed the elements. For I am the First," Ragnos said as he turned and left the Throne of the Elements.

* * *

 **~End Notes~ So this story just kind of hit me and I wanted to give it a shot. Let me know what you thought. If you are wondering William wasn't just some random solider or anything. He was the Warrior Hero turned Shaman. Kind of like Thrall but more straight forward.**

 **If this story gets a lot of reviews or follows I'll put some thought towards a second chapter. But that chapter would be a different first for Race/Class Combination.**


End file.
